


hope.

by ceiyosauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Self-Harm, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide Attempt, anxious boyfriends, but they're there for eachother, fluff at the end, hajime comforts his bf, me basically projecting all my feelings into nagito's character here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiyosauce/pseuds/ceiyosauce
Summary: "i was bound to leave sometime soon, anyway."even hajime knew that, the possibility of komaeda leaving. but even so, there was still a chance, a small, tiny chance that he wouldn't; and he wasn't going to let that chance go to waste."hope."TW; su*cide attempt, self-harm
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	hope.

nagito knew he was a wreck.

honestly, who didn't?

there were a lot of things he didn't know, but he knew that much; he was an insane wreck that did not deserve to live.

"hah.."

the boy sat on his bed, eyes focused on anything other than what he had done. he could feel the blood dripping down his from his thighs to the carpeted floor, staining it a dark red. "that's going to be hard to clean up," nagito mumbled, hands still shaking, holding a petite, yet sharp object. a metallic scent had filled the room awhile ago. it stank, just like him, nagito thought. 

finally, after his eyes stopped trying to focus on something else, they landed on his limbs. his wrists were not as severe, the cuts weren't that deep compared to his legs. his thighs were coated red with blood still dripping down, his ankles had deep cuts on them.

it hurt so bad, but he deserved this, didn't he? all he ever did in his life was cause problems for people, that should be his ultimate talent. why couldn't he be a normal, useful person? nagito opened his hands as he placed the razor down beside him, it was coated red, too. 

"i deserve a much more painful death, maybe peko will help," nagito laughed, but there was no indication of humor. his throat was raw, maybe he could die of dehydration instead? ah, no. his boyfriend was bond to come home soon anyway.

oh. his boyfriend. hajime hinata.

"ah, i have really made a mess, i'm sorry, hajime."

hajime didn't need him, nagito was just a burden on him, afterall. if only nagito had gotten a last chance to say goodbye to him. oh well. 

he was on the verge of passing out, but his luck sabotaged him just then.

"NAGITO!" 

huh. was that hajime? he's too late, anyway. nagito was going to die.

death.

he was going to face death.

this was what he wanted, right?

no.

no?

no.

no, no. he didn't want this. he wanted to grow old with hajime.

he didn't want it to end yet.

"nagito, stay with me, please! an ambulance will be here soon!"

unknowingly, tears streamed down nagito's red cheeks. "h-hajime.. i think, i don't wanna go yet," he choked out. "no, i don't wanna die yet. i love you," nagito had started letting out open sobs by then, hajime by his side the whole time.

"i love you, too, nagito. don't leave me, please, please.."

nagito couldn't remember what happened next. 

the darkness had engulfed him.

\--

the boy awoke to a repeated beeping noise coming from next to him, that was not what he focused his attention on, though. 

"h-hajime...?" he looked at the male sitting in a chair next to his bed, his eyes widened, staring at nagito.

"nagito... oh god, i'm so glad you're okay," hajime stood up from his seat as he climbed into nagito's bed, pulling him into a hug.

"how long," nagito's raspy voice made his stomach curl in disgust, "how long was i out?"

"a month and a half," there were tears in hajime's eyes. hajime's beautiful eyes.

silence. 

"why'd you do it?" 

"do what?" 

"don't act dumb."

"i'm sorry for ruining the carpets."

"nagito."

"i was bound to leave sometime soon, anyway."

even hajime knew that, the possibility of komaeda leaving. but even so, there was still a chance, a small, tiny chance that he wouldn't; and he wasn't going to let that chance go to waste.

"hope."

nagito tilted his head in confusion, "what?"

"you're always talking about hope-"

"i'm sorry."

"let me finish," hajime sighed. "have hope in yourself. you're always so obsessed with hope, so have hope in yourself. hope for the best, don't give up." nagito was silent, so hajime continued. "what if i lost hope? you'd tell me i needed to be filled with hope. so believe in yourself, nagito. i believe in you."

"your illness isn't the most important part of your life, don't let it control you." hajime said.

...

"i don't want to die yet," nagito shifted, the blanket underneath him ruffling. "i guess i just wanted the pain to end," he shrugged.

"i'm here for you, nagito. i love you. i'll keep saying that until the day we part. even so, i'm sure we'll meet in our next lives." hajime pulled the boy into a hug, pulling him onto the bed. 

"you're going to be okay, i promise."

and for once, nagito believed he was going to be okay.

he wasn't going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! if you're here from wattpad, you can ignore this. but if you're not, hey !! i would say my main platform to write stories are on wattpad, but we'll see about that. my user name is ceiyosauce there too! i write oumasai stories there and i would greatly appreciate it if you could check my account out! if that ship makes you uncomfortable, though, i advise you not to! 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this crappy oneshot lol


End file.
